The Man Who Vanished
The Man Who Vanished is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Alex and Tina. Other team members Jamal, Lenni, Gaby, Hector and Casey all appear in supporting roles. Synopsis The team finds a missing author that did not show up for the reading of part of his newest horror story. Summary On a hot summer day in Brooklyn, in the bodega, Alex reads part of a horror story by an author named Emory Rex to some of the team, Tina, Jamal, Lenni, and Hector. (Gaby and Casey are currently at a summer camp.) Hector is excited by the details, but Jamal and Lenni think that they are rather disgusting. Mr. Fernandez finds an article that states that the author is reading the end of his newest story at a horror convention. Alex and Tina decide to go to the convention. After a train ride where the lights go out, they get to the convention where they encounter various horror-related acts, booths, and costumes. They meet Sylvia Owen, a fan that is disappointed that she would probably never meet the author, since he does not like public appearances. After getting in into the auditorium, Emory Rex’s editor, Myra Manning, introduces the audience to the event. However, when the curtains open, the chair where the Emory is supposed to be is empty. Disappointed, Alex and Tina leave the auditorium. They wonder what had happened to the author, and decide to investigate. They head to the place where the author’s books are published, but are caught by a security guard after they try to sneak inside. Fortunately for them, someone named Jimmy that is pretending to be a messenger says that they are his apprentices, and they are allowed in. Jimmy tells them to looks for clues. They go to the front office, where they hear the editor of Emory’s books being quite angry at finding out that Emory’s home and summer home numbers are actually just voice mails where the author picks up messages. She is furious that the author has disappeared, and orders everyone in the office to find him. Alex and Tina are surprised to find out that Emory Rex is actually missing. They tell what they had found out to Jimmy. He tells them that Emory used to work with a partner named Frank Bowman, who was the co-writer for Emory’s first book. However, the publishing company of his books and Emory dropped him. Frank was quite angry, but was never compensated for helping with the first book. As they leave the building, Alex sees a man show an FBI ID to a security guard. Later, they meet with the team and tell of the idea that Emory Rex had been kidnapped. They add Sylvia Owen, the fan they had met at the horror convention; Myra Manning; and Frank Bowman as possible suspects. Ghostwriter sends them another strange part of a writing with Emory’s name in it. Using some clues, they discover that the kidnapper is possibly in Coney Island. The next day, Alex, Tina, and Hector visit Coney Island and find Frank Bowman’s home. However, the man is friendly, and Emory Rex is not there. They visit Sylvia Owen’s house, but the author is not there, either. They meet up with Jamal and Lenni, who had found an obituary for Frank Bowman. Using another clue from Sylvia, they come to the conclusion that the man they had thought was Frank is actually the missing author, Emory Rex. They visit the man again, who tells them that they are correct. Frank Bowman had forgiven him, and gave him his garden. Emory had not shown up to the convention due to the end of his story not being written yet. After they leave, Ghostwriter sends them something that Emory is writing, and the team realizes that the author is writing the end of his story. Later, the entire team, including Gaby and Casey, attend another horror convention. This time, Emory Rex appears on stage, and reads the ending of his story. The team is surprised that all of their names are included in one part. Gallery The Man Who Vanished- Reading Horror Story.png|Alex reads aloud part of Emory Rex’s latest horror story The Man Who Vanished- Convention Annoucement.png|Mr. Fernandez shows an announcement for Emory Rex reading at a horror convention The Man Who Vanished- Fan on Train.png| A fan of the author on the train The Man Who Vanished- Horror Convention.png|Alex and Tina see someone at the horror convention The Man Who Vanished- Missing Author.png| The missing author The Man Who Vanished- Angry Guard.png| Caught by the guard The Man Who Vanished- Clues.png| Checking clues The Man Who Vanished- Angry Dogs.png|Angry dogs inside "Frank Bowman's" house The Man Who Vanished- At Sylvia Owen's House.png|A stuffed cat at Sylvia Owen's house The Man Who Vanished- Emory Rex, GW message.png|Ghostwriter gives the team a message while Emory Rex is on the stage Category:Books